


Cover for "If It Happens One More Time ('More Than Adequate' Remix)"

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [23]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Charles' friend Erik seems to be completely unaware that he is the hottest thing on two legs. When Charles realizes that Erik's feelings of inadequacy are due to his controlling and emotionally abusive wife, Charles is conflicted. It doesn't make Charles' conundrum any easier when Erik comes out to him as bisexual. (Remix of Chapter 4 of listerinezero's 'Collected Ficlets': 'More Than Adequate')</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover for "If It Happens One More Time ('More Than Adequate' Remix)"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If It Happens One More Time ('More Than Adequate' Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690022) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob). 



> Charles' friend Erik seems to be completely unaware that he is the hottest thing on two legs. When Charles realizes that Erik's feelings of inadequacy are due to his controlling and emotionally abusive wife, Charles is conflicted. It doesn't make Charles' conundrum any easier when Erik comes out to him as bisexual. (Remix of Chapter 4 of listerinezero's 'Collected Ficlets': 'More Than Adequate')

             


End file.
